Niceland
'''Niceland '''is the home of Meg, Don, Mary, Deanna, Nel, Norwood, Roy, Lucy, Gene, Fix-It Felix Jr., Wreck-It Ralph, and other unnamed Nicelanders. It is the setting of the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. in Litwak's Arcade. Areas *The Dump - Wreck-It Ralph lives here, both before and after the plot of the movie. In the epilogue, Q*bert, Ugg, Sam, Slick, and Coily move in, as their game was unplugged and Ralph decided to offer them a place to live. *Niceland Apartment Building - All the Nicelanders (known ones listed above) except for Ralph live here. It features many rooms and a penthouse on the top floor. This penthouse belongs to Gene, who seems to frequently have guests over. The celebration of Fix-It Felix Jr.'s thirtieth anniversary is held at the penthouse. *East Niceland - In the movie's epilogue, Ralph and Felix have built a new part of Niceland with buildings that appear to resemble town homes. Gallery niceland.jpg dancefloor.jpg penthouse.jpg Niceland 1.jpg Niceland 5.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. out of order NICELAND 6.jpg NL.jpg NL 1.jpg Niceland 8.jpg NicelandConcept.jpg|Concept art of the Niceland apartments by Helen Chen. Nicelanders Penthouse.jpg Cake wrecked.jpg NicelandLandscape.jpg|A landscape painting of Niceland by Helen Chen. PenthouseHC.jpg|The interior of the penthouse, by Helen Chen. TheKeyToGene'sSoul.jpeg|Ralph and Gene in the penthouse. Art by Helen Chen. ScrappedNicelandersJK.jpg|Scrapped Nicelander designs, including a tribute to John Lasseter, by Jin Kim. NicelandDA.jpg|Niceland concept by Daniel Arriaga. WiRDA.jpg|Concept of Ralph destroying Niceland by Daniel Arriaga. Felix Niceland.jpg|Oh my land, where is he Ralph cake medal.jpg covered in cake.jpg Niceleanders.png Penthouse view.jpg Felix niceland.jpg Niceland1.jpg|Niceland's residents after a day's work. Felix party1.jpg Out of order 1.jpg Felix Party2.jpg Not a bad guy.jpg Cake Ralph.jpg Felix Jr. penthouse.jpg Unnamed Nicelander 1.jpg Unnamed Nicelander 2.jpg Unnamed Nicelander 3.jpg Unnamed Nicelander 4.jpg Unnamed Nicelander 5.jpg Felix with Nicelanders 01.png Felix with Nicelanders 03.png Nicelanders dancing with Felix.jpg Nicelanders 02.jpg building_small_menu.png RCA7.png Trivia *The Nicelanders were the hardest thing to animate in the movie because of their jerky, blocky 8-bit movements. The animators had to throw physics out the window and retrain themselves to get the movements just right.http://collider.com/rich-moore-wreck-it-ralph/ *All of the Nicelanders' outfits were heavily influenced by the 2011 Royal Wedding, which was a big current event during the design stage of the movie. *When Felix is about to receive his first medal, a few things change in a cut to a close-up. The building has grown much wider (32 notches under the roof compared to 22 before), giving the Nicelanders room to carry Ralph before throwing him, when previously Ralph was already against the edge. Additionally, a pair of large clouds has popped into the middle of the screen to cover the medal before it appears, which may have been considered too distracting to include in the previous shot. Later on, the medals which are engraved with Felix's name in-game instead bear a bas-relief hammer and gain a white stripe through the center of the ribbon when shown in 3D, a rather drastic change for what is only meant to be a view in greater detail. (Official recreations of the game work around the first issue by reducing the distances covered by objects on the roof to begin with.). * In the dance party scene, you can see that the DJ is in fact Skrillex. References Category:Settings Category:Nicelanders es:Niceland